Home Alone
by dat.lost.panda
Summary: Kaito—"Hiiii nggak pake celana!" Ditinggal keluarga liburan dadakan membuat Kaito harus mengalami kejadian absurd. Ditambah ada satu makhluk pecinta terong yang terus maksa menginap di rumahnya. Semoga dia masih waras sampai keluarganya pulang.
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid ©** Crypton, Internet, Yamaha, and other companies which related on it. No commercial profit taken.  
**Warning** diksi pergi ke laut, ide pasaran, plot sinetron, alay, inkonsistensi bahasa, humor garing. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**A/N:**

(1) Saya submit fic dengan genre humor, itu artinya saya lagi stress tingkat tinggi.

(2) I Pe Ka begitu membuatku stess dan galau #nangis. Maygat, ngomong apa nanti saya di depan orangtua? #gelundung

(3) Basic saya bukan humor (dan sejujurnya, saya orang yang amat menghindar dalam nulis humor/parody), jadi maaf kalo nggak enak dibaca dan kriuk. Tapi, semoga aja kalian bisa enjoy dan baca sampe akhir.

(4) Tidak ada Shion Kaito yang mati, disiksa, atau dibahayakan dalam tahap penelitian dan pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Penulis mendukung bahwa Shion Kaito (baik yang langka, lengkap dengan eskrim sebagai aksesoris pelengkapnya, maupun yang berstatus jomblo hampa) dipelihara baik oleh negara. :)

* * *

**Home Alone  
by dat. lost. panda**

* * *

.

.

.

Shion Kaito baru saja selesai latihan sepak bola dan dalam perjalan pulang, ketika tiba-tiba saja—

**rrrrrrrr rrrrrrrr**

—ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

Dalam satu gerakan, dia meraih ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. 1 pesan masuk.

Dari: Akaito Ganteng Tiada Tara (demi Tuhan, ponsel Kaito semalam dibajak kakaknya.)

Oi, aku, _Tou-san_, dan _Kaa-san_ sedang berangkat ke Hokkaido. Tadi _Tou-san_ pulang cepat dan dapat paket liburan ke sana. Tiketnya cuma ada 3, jadi kamu _nggak_ diajak. Tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendirian sampai seminggu ke depan, kan? Oh, ya, _Kaa-san_ belum sempat memasak. Jadi, lebih baik kau beli makanan di luar saja.

-Akaito; kakak kesayanganmu yang gantengnya nggak berujung.

Oke. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diluruskan di sini. **Pertama**; Kaito sama sekali **tidak** sayang pada Akaito. **Kedua**; AKAITO **TIDAK** SEGANTENG ITU. Kalau boleh jujur, wajah Kaito dan Akaito nggak beda jauh.

**Mirip** malah**. Mirip** banget. Sumpah **mirip**. Pokoknya benar-benar **mirip**!

Yang beda cuma warna. Kalau Akaito warnanya merah, maka Kaito adalah versi birunya.

(Dan sampai sekarang Kaito tetap berkeras warna biru itu lebih seksi dari pada merah!)

Akaito saja yang punya penyakit kelebihan rasa percaya diri yang sudah (kelewat) akut sampai menganggap dirinya seganteng David Beckham atau aktor Tom Cruise yang punya wajah rupawan dan badan kotak-kotak mirip martabak. Karena itu, kalau Akaito berorasi dengan semangat sambil mengagung-agungkan dirinya yang (katanya) ganteng, jangan percaya. Niscaya, semua yang dia katakan itu fitnah! Dan fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan. Waspadalah, waspadalah!

Lalu yang ketiga; kenapa tiba-tiba ayahnya dapat paket liburan ke Hokkaido? Tiketnya pas sekali pula; cuma tiga.

Kaito mencium bau konspirasi.

Kenapa harus Kaito yang ditinggal? Kenapa bukan Akaito saja? Secara, Kaito, kan, anak baik sedangkan Akaito anak narsis. Jadi kenapa kedua orangtuanya lebih memilih membawa Akaito ketimbang dirinya? Kenapa? Kenapa selalu saja Kaito yang menderita? Apa karena Kaito anak bungsu? Ah, kenapa takdir begitu kejam? Kenapa Rasmi harus menikah dengan Parjo? KENAP—tunggu sebentar, yang terakhir itu sama sekali _nggak_ nyambung. Lebih baik dicoret saja.

Kaito menghela napas. Capek mendramatisir keadaan. Dia segera memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanan mengambil kitab suci—err, maksudnya ke rumah.

* * *

.

.

.

**Home Alone**  
Satu: Perkenalan

.

.

.

* * *

Shion Kaito adalah seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun yang saat ini tercatat sebagai seorang siswa yang masih aktif di kelas 11 IPA-2 SMA Crypton. Dia juga merupakan anggota eskul sekaligus salah satu dari jajaran pemain inti tim sepak bola SMA-nya.

Di sekolahnya, Kaito bisa dibilang memiliki penampilan yang biasa-biasa saja dengan prestasi yang biasa-biasa saja pula. Tapi, dia beruntung karena penampilannya lumayan mudah dikenali oleh guru-guru di sana. Terima kasih kepada sepasang mata warna biru cerah, dan kulit putih mulus yang membuatnya mirip boneka Barbie.

Sudah banyak orang mempertanyakan soal kulit Kaito yang abnormal di kalangan anak laki-laki. Kulit laki-laki tidak seharusnya putih, mulus, dan halus seperti bayi. Jika kita bicara tentang Akaito, maka hal ini menjadi wajar. Akaito adalah anak yang rajin merawat diri (dia rutin luluran di salon seminggu sekali) hingga pantas kulitnya mulus dan sehat. Tapi itu beda cerita. Saat ini kita bicara soal Kaito. Iya, Kaito yang ikut eskul sepak bola itu.

Kegiatan eskul otomatis membuatnya sering main di bawah terik matahari, dan kita juga sama-sama tahu jika sinar matahari mengandung ultraviolet yang tidak bagus bagi kesehatan kulit. Minimal kulit Kaito berubah cokelat sedikitlah seperti anak-anak yang lain. Tapi ini sama sekali tidak. Mengerikan. Entah _body lotion_ merk apa yang Kaito pakai.

Gumiya, teman eskul sekaligus teman sekelas Kaito, pernah membuat hipotesa yang menyatakan bahwa Kaito punya kelainan genetik bawaan sejak lahir yang membuat kulitnya bisa putih seperti habis pakai produk Shinzui, namun pendapat itu dengan segera ditentang oleh Gakupo Kamui, teman Kaito yang lain.

Gakupo menyatakan jika warna kulit Kaito bukanlah alami melainkan penyakit panu yang terlanjur menyebar.

Para siswa yang mendengar awalnya mempertanyakan kebenaran pernyataan Gakupo tersebut dengan logika yang (menurut mereka) cukup masuk akal; _Kaito panuan? Masa', sih? Orang ganteng begitu memang bisa kena panu?_

Tapi Gakupo tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Motto Gakupo adalah; _biar badai menghalang, biar ombak menerjang, pendirian seorang pria sejati harus tetap teguh menjulang!_

(Kemudian terdengar _sound effect _ ombak memecah karang yang begitu dahsyat.)

"Aku tidak mungkin salah! Itu pasti panu! Panu!" Nada keras kepala.

"Tapi, masa sih? Maksudku, orang seperti Kaito-_kun _ punya panu?" Tak percaya.

"Heh. Panu itu tidak pandang bulu! Siapa saja bisa kena, loh!" Logis.

Tentu saja Kaito, sebagai pemilik hak paten kulit mulus bak iklan Citra yang tengah diperdebatkan tersebut, membantah semua hipotesa sarap dari kedua temannya dan langsung memberi mereka hadiah penuh cinta berupa sambitan sepatu.

Gumiya dan Gakupo melayangkan protes keras ketika wajah mereka menjadi tempat pendaratan strategis bagi sepatu si bungsu Shion.

"Aduh! Kaito apa-apaan sih. Sakit, tahu...," keluh Gumiya.

"Tau, nih! Ngapain sih marah-marah sampai lempar-lempar sepatu segala? Nggak _awesome _ banget. Kulitmu yang jadi objek pembicaraan saja tidak protes!"

Dan Gakupo pun mendapat _jackpot_ berupa sodokan gagang sapu dari Kaito. Darimana dia dapat sapu? Silahkan tanya pada petugas _cleaning service_ yang baru saja lewat.

Selain kulitnya yang bikin iri, Kaito juga punya hal yang membuatnya berbeda dengan anak-anak lain. Warna rambut. Kaito punya warna rambut yang sedikit nyentrik; biru. Perlu dicatat sampai saat ini dia tidak pernah dipanggil guru BK atas tuduhan mewarnai rambut dengan warna selain hitam.

Ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, warna rambut anak-anak Crypton memang rata-rata unik dan membuat orang yang melihat langsung punya kesan tersendiri. Sebut saja rambut warna _pink_ nyentrik milik seorang siswa kelas 2 bernama Yuuma (yang membuatnya selalu sukses dihina dengan kejam oleh satu angkatan; "Hiiiii! Cowok kok rambutnya pink?" Teman memang bisa menjadi penjahat paling kejam dalam berkata-kata. Menusuk dan menghempaskan harga diri. Kasihan Yuuma), rambut hijau daun milik Gumiya, dan yang paling mengundang kontroversi adalah rambut ungu panjang berkilau ala iklan sampo milik Gakupo. Beberapa siswi sering menanyakan resep kepada Gakupo supaya rambut mereka bisa sekinclong itu—dan hanya dijawab dengan; "Cuma pake _shampoo_, kok."

Kaito, yang sebenarnya curiga jika Gakupo di rumah sering _creambath_, perlahan mengubah pemikirannya setelah beberapa bulan lalu datang ke rumah Gakupo untuk pinjam catatan Biologi.

"Gakuko, kakaknya ada di rumah?"

Gakuko, adik perempuan Gakupo, tersenyum penuh makna pada Kaito. "Lagi ... keramas."

"..."

Namun, dibalik semua keunikan penampilannya, Shion Kaito (ternyata) pernah mengidap brocon akut. Waktu kecil (sekali lagi kutegaskan, **WAKTU KECIL**) ia menyayangi sang kakak, Shion Akaito, dengan segenap jiwa raga dan rela melakukan apa pun demi sang kakak. Dia juga suka senewen bila kakaknya sampai disentuh-sentuh sama orang lain. Perasaan sayang dan posesif berlebihan itulah yang sering disalahgunakan oleh para _fujoshi_ dan _fudanshi_—terutama yang mencintai _pairing incest_. Tapi itu dulu, loh. Iya, dulu. Sebelum Kaito sadar jika kakaknya adalah seorang narsis yang mengerikan. Kekuatan sikap memang mampu merubah pandangan orang lain.

Bicara tentang Shion Akaito erat kaitannya mengenai sejarah Shion Kaito akhirnya memutuskan fokus dengan eskul sepak bola. Kok bisa?

Tentu saja, karena Akaito adalah orang yang pertama kali mengajak dan mengenalkan Kaito pada sepak bola.

Waktu kecil, setiap sore di lapangan dekat rumah, dua bersaudara ini selalu bermain sepak bola berdua. Sekedar saling oper, passing, dan (kadang) meniru beberapa pose para pemain kelas dunia ketika sedang menendang.

.

.

.

Kaito kecil berdiri sambil memasang kuda-kuda. Matanya fokus menatap bola. Kakinya ia buka lebar. Posenya mirip Power Ranger yang baru selesai _henshin_, siap menyerang sekawanan musuh jahat berkekuatan IMBA.

Setelah beberapa saat ada dalam posisi itu, dia kemudian menendang bola sekuat tenaga sambil berteriak, "CIIIAAAATTT! TENDANGAN MEMATIKAN!"

Kaito kecil memang _over dosis_ mengonsumsi anime Captain Tsubasa.

Di pinggir lapangan, Akaito memandang dengan kagum. Bukan karena melihat gaya adiknya yang keren, tapi karena mendengar nama tendangan adiknya. Tendangan Mematikan. Tadinya Akaito kira adiknya akan berteriak 'Tendangan Eskrim Menggelinding' atau 'Tendangan Boneka Salju Mengamuk' mengingat Kaito suka sekali dengan hal-hal berbau es. Tapi ternyata dugaannya meleset.

Bola yang ditendang Kaito melambung begitu tinggi dan—

**PRANGG!  
**

—sukses memecahkan kaca jendela tetangganya.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tak lama, suara murka membahana.

"SIAPA YANG MAIN BOLA DAN MECAHIN KACA RUMAH GUE?!"

Karena Akaito dan Kaito (waktu itu) adalah saudara yang kompak, mereka pun sepakat untuk melarikan diri.

Meski kerap kali diberi hukuman yang pedih oleh sang ibu karena hobinya bermain bola membuat pengeluaran keluarga membengkak (setiap bulan, ibu Kaito harus menyisihkan uang belanja untuk mengganti kaca tetangga yang pecah akibat kelakuan si bungsu), minat Kaito dalam bermain bola tak lantas padam.

Seperti kata pepatah, sekali mendayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui (pepatahnya memang tidak nyambung). Pokoknya, apa pun halangan yang menghadang, Kaito akan terus maju! Berkobarlah jiwa masa muda yang membara! Merdeka! Mari galakkan hari memakai kolor bersama! Oke, yang terakhir sebaiknya dicoret saja.

Kembali lagi pada tokoh utama. Kecintaan Kaito pada olahraga yang satu itu tak hanya ucapan lisan semata. Hal ini dibuktikan dengan keseriusannya mengabdikan diri pada eskul sepak bola. Ya, sejak SD, nama Shion Kaito selalu tercantum dalam daftar anggota eskul sepak bola. Dia bahkan selalu masuk dalam jajaran tim inti yang membela nama sekolah ketika pertandingan antar sekolah berlangsung. Biar kata orang tampang Kaito kikuk, tapi Kaito adalah anak yang mau berjuang demi menggapai cita loh, saudara-saudara. Tepuk tangan.

Dan sebagai seorang kakak yang baik (meskipun berjiwa narsis), Akaito selalu mendukung yang dilakukan adiknya. Ah, hubungan kakak-adik yang manis.

Eits, meski kelihatan manis dan di paragraf atas juga sudah dijelaskan bahwa mereka adalah saudara yang kompak, Kaito dan Akaito juga sering tidak akur. Sering banget malah. Maklum, namanya juga saudara kandung. Pasti nggak pernah jauh sama yang namanya perselisihan.

Objek sengketanya beragam; mulai dari kamar mandi sampai_ channel_ tv. Tadi malam, mereka juga sempat berselisih.

.

.

.

Berdiri di tengah dapur, Akaito menatap sang adik lekat. Matanya terlihat sedih, hatinya pedih, tak kuasa melawan adik sendiri. Namun tekad untuk menang di dadanya terlanjur meluap, tumpah ruah. Dia terluka. Hatinya tersayat. Ah, sanggupkah ia menghadapi adiknya sendiri?

Di luar hujan deras. Angin kencang dan petir menyambar membuat suasana makin berat.

"Mundurlah, Kaito," katanya, "aku tak mau melawanmu."

Di tempatnya berdiri, si Shion bungsu menunjukkan seringai antagonis. Bibir naik sedikit, gigi taring mengintip. Gayanya mirip penjahat yang sering muncul di film laga. Bakat penjahat Akaito rupanya menurun.

"Jangan bercanda, Kakak," Kaito memberi penekanan ketika bibirnya menyebut kata 'kakak'; seolah tak lagi sudi mengucapnya. Dia kemudian mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah Akaito yang berdiri bergeming di hadapannya, "Sebelum benda itu jadi milikku, jangan harap aku akan mundur!"

"Sampai mati pun takkan kuserahkan benda ini."

"Kalau begitu, sampai mati aku juga akan berusaha membuatmu menyerahkannya padaku!"

Hening sebentar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maumu. Sepertinya aku tak punya pilihan lain." Si sulung terdiam menatap si bungsu dengan pose ganteng. Nostalgia sejenak, mengenang masa lalu. Dulu adiknya begitu lucu. Ah, seandainya dia bisa kembali ke masa itu. Sayang, tak ada mesin waktu. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam?

Dengan sebuah tarikan napas panjang, Akaito menarik senjatanya pamungkasnya—sendok sayur—dan berteriak lantang, "Takkan kubiarkan kau mengambil **Indomie** ini!"

"Heh! Percaya diri sekali. Indomie itu milikku!" Tak mau kalah, si bungsu pun mengeluarkan senjatanya—sendok nasi! "Rasakan ini!"

"Takkan kubiarkan kau bertingkah semaumu, Kaito!"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah! Demi Indomie bungkus terakhir! **CIAAAT**!"

Kemudian terdengar suara barang-barang berkelontangan. Piring dan gelas, semuanya pecah jadi kepingan. Di sudut lain dapur, sebungkus Indomie rasa soto yang diduga sebagai objek sengketa tergeletak tak berdaya.

Reka ulang. Malam itu badai dan kedua anak itu lapar. Si ibu sedang malas masak hingga akhirnya mereka berinisiatif memasak sendiri. Sayang, mie instan di sana tinggal satu. Mau dibagi jadi dua rasanya tidak rela. Lagipula Kaito keberatan, pasalnya tiap kali Akaito masak sesuatu pasti rasanya berubah jadi ekstra pedas. Entah ramuan mengerikan macam apa yang dia masukkan. Jadilah mereka berdua bertengkar hebat memperebutkan mie instan tersebut.

Memang, kalau masalah perut tak pernah pandang bulu. Mau saudara kandung atau bukan, hajar saja semua. Yang penting perut kenyang.

Sayang, semalam Kaito kalah tangguh. Kakaknya berhasil mendapatkan mie instan itu. Dan karena yang semalam itu bungkus terakhir, maka itu sebabnya saat ini dia mampir ke sebuah _mini market_ dekat rumah.

Jika kalian tanya untuk apa, maka jawabannya untuk membeli mie instan yang nantinya akan dimasak saat makan malam. Jika kalian tanya lagi mengapa harus mie instan, maka jawabannya adalah karena Kaito tak punya uang. Maklum namanya juga pelajar.

Ya, hidup Kaito memang miris.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]  
**

* * *

(1) Chapter pertama baru perkenalan aja. Mungkin ceritanya baru bener-bener akan jalan di chapter 2.  
(2) Semoga humornya kerasa ya.  
(3) Semoga ini jatuhnya nggak jadi bashing chara soalnya saya sendiri juga suka Kaito.  
(4) Kalo udah masuk tahap bashing dan menyinggung siapapun, mohon bilang sejujur-jujurnya di kotak review dan saya akan senang hati menghapus fic ini.  
(5) Kritik dan saran amat dinanti :)))


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** inkonsistensi bahasa, humor garing, klise, alay, delele. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Vocaloid (c)** Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, etc.

**Extra Disclaimer:**

**Kuroko no Basuke/Kurobas/Basketball which Kuroko's Plays (c)** Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Judul sinetron/produk/atau apa pun yang disebut di sini, bukan punya saya.  
**  
**I gain no commercial profit.**

**#2**

* * *

Jika kalian mendefinisikan Kamui Gakupo sebagai seorang siswa teladan dan kalian mengklaim diri kalian masih waras, maka pilihannya cuma ada dua: kalian adalah orang baru, atau kalian sudah disogok.

Apa? Kalian tidak menerima sogokan? Berarti kalian masih waras, karena sampai detik ini belum ada yang mau menerima sogokan dari Gakupo.

Memangnya siapa juga yang mau terima jika sogokannya berupa sekarung terong cantik? Bahkan jika terong-terong itu sudah dibungkus dalam parsel berlabel 'Edisi Khusus Lebaran' pun orang-orang tetap saja malas menerimanya (pengecualian jika orang itu adalah pemilik warteg).

Di mata masyarakat awam, Kamui Gakupo memang terlihat seperti siswa kebanyakan: mengenakan seragam rapi, datang ke sekolah tepat waktu, dan ramah.

Yang membuat Gakupo sedikit berbeda dari siswa lain adalah model rambutnya yang panjang dan sedikit mengingatkan kita pada mbak-mbak yang sering eksis di iklan sampo hingga beberapa orang sering salah sangka tentang gendernya—tapi tolong, setelah kalian tahu dia adalah seorang pria tulen, jangan pernah sekali-kali menganggapnya sebagai seorang wanita, walau semirip apa pun visualisasinya dengan kaum hawa.

Sekali, Yuuma dan Gumiya pernah iseng memanggil Gakupo dengan sebutan 'Tante'. Sekali, Gakupo pernah menggantung mereka di pohon Beringin belakang sekolah. Sejak saat itu, Yuuma dan Gumiya tidak pernah berani menyebut kata 'Tante' di depan Gakupo.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Kamui Gakupo langsung pulang ke rumah begitu bel pulang bernyanyi nyaring. Gakupo bukan tipe siswa yang memiliki obsesi tak sehat terhadap kegiatan eskul, tidak seperti Kaito. Satu-satunya obsesi tak sehat yang melekat pada dirinya adalah obsesi terhadap tumbuhan dengan nama latin Solanum Melongena alias Terong. Kadar '_freak_' terhadap terong yang terlalu tinggi itulah yang membuat Gakupo dan Luka putus beberapa bulan yang lalu.

**PLAK!**

Suara tamparan membahana di seantero kantin.

Semua kepala menoleh. Di tengah kantin, Gakupo dan Luka berdiri berhadapan. Ada bekas merah di pipi Gakupo. Luka sendiri tampak sedih dan terluka.

Suasana mendadak hening.

Para siswa biang gosip memperhatikan dengan seksama pertengkaran sepasang kekasih itu. Ini bisa jadi bahan gosip paling hot minggu ini!

Siswa yang cuek semacam Kaito, Yuuma, atau Gumiya sih, tetap lanjut makan. Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka lihat Gakupo ditampar Luka? Apa mereka harus pinjam pom-pom dari klub Cheerleaders lalu loncat-loncat sambil atraksi di pinggir kantin dan teriak heboh;

"Ayo, Luka! Lanjutkan! Kami mendukungmu!"

"Buat dia babak belur, Luka. Kalau perlu, hantam kepalanya pakai kaleng kerupuk."

"Luka! Kamu pasti BISA! Lalalala yeyeyeye!"

Gila.

Sekalipun mereka sangat ingin menyantet Gakupo (terutama Kaito yang punya dendam pribadi karena pernah dibilang panuan) mereka masih punya hati.

Bagi mereka, cukup melihat Luka dan Gakupo bertengkar (kalau bisa sih, sampai putus) maka sakit hati mereka terbalas sudah.

(Jadi kalian senang melihat teman kalian menderita? Dasar durhaka kalian bertiga! Durhakaa!)

"Aku lelah sama kamu. LELAH!" Luka mengelus dada. Hatinya perih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia terluka.

"Kamu kenapa sih, Sayang?" Gakupo _stay cool_. Di belakang, para _fangirl_ tewas seketika.

"Jangan pura-pura!"

"Tapi aku beneran _nggak_ ngerti."

**PLAK! **

Pipi Gakupo kembali mendapat tamparan keras. Kali ini pipi kiri.

Beberapa siswa mengeryit. Tamparan Luka begitu kencang.

Hening.

Kiyoteru-_sensei _baru datang dan langsung berbisik pada salah satu murid, "Ini lagi syuting Cinta Fitri season berapa?" Rupanya Kiyoteru suka nonton sinetron.

"Sayang, aku bener-bener nggak ngerti. Kamu jelasin dong ke aku."

"Aku lelah pacaran sama kamu!"

"Kenapa?" Gakupo bertanya. Ekspresinya tetap diusahakan seganteng mungkin. "Aku punya salah?"

"BANYAK!"

"Coba kasih tau satu."

"Kamu lebih perhatian sama terong ketimbang aku!"

"Setiap hari selalu bilang 'selamat pagi/siang/sore/malam' ke terong dulu baru ke aku. Waktu hujan, kamu lebih khawatir sama tanaman terong di belakang rumah ketimbang sama aku yang udah basah kuyup kehujanan. Sebenarnya pacar kamu itu TERONG atau AKU, sih?!"

"Permisi, Gakupo. Aku mau lewat."

Mikuo menyela dengan kalem. Tak sadar sudah merusak suasana. Tangan pemuda teal itu membawa nampan berisi makan siang. Masa bodo sama suasana yang rusak. Sudah sepuluh menit pasangan itu bertengkar di tengah kantin. Padahal, kan, kantinnya sempit dan banyak orang mau lewat. Mau egois juga kira-kira, dong!

"Nanti, Mikuo. Nanti." Gakupo sabar.

"Tapi aku mau lewat."

"NANTI!"

Luka dan Gakupo terdiam menunggu Mikuo kembali ke konter.

Di saat ini, ibu kantin memanggil beberapa anak buahnya untuk ikut pura-pura tidak mendengarkan pertengkaran dua remaja belia itu. Para anak buah memanggil tukang sapu dan tukang sapu memanggil penjaga koperasi.

"Aku nggak ngerti kenapa kamu bisa lebih mementingkan terong," Luka memulai lagi. "Harusnya kamu sadar, Gakupo. Aku ini pintar. Cantik. Tidak rewel. Tidak emosional. Penuh pengabdian. Tidak pernah menuntut kamu macam-macam. Bisa menerima kamu apa adanya." Luka tidak sengaja narsis.

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Tapi kenapa kamu giniin aku? Aku kurang apa sama kamu?!"

"Aku sadar, aku salah. Maaf."

"JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAMU MINTA MAAF DI SAAT BEGINI! TELAT!"

"Ya, terus aku harus bilang apa?"

"Gakupo, permisi dong. Mau lewat, nih."

"Gusti..."

Gakupo menghela dan mengatur napas. Tarik, hembus, tarik, hembus, lempar bata, tarik, hembus. Gakupo kembali tenang.

"Yasudahlah. Silahkan lewat." Gakupo mempersilahkan Mikuo lewat.

"Makasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Oh, ya. Ini, aku bawa tissu buat Luka."

"Terima kasih." Luka menerima tissu dari Mikuo.

Pemuda _teal_ itu pun berlalu.

"... Oke, jadi sekarang kamu maunya apa?" Gakupo bertanya.

"SEKARANG, AKU MAUNYA KAMU TEGAS. KAMU PILIH TERONG ATAU AKU!"

Para murid memperhatikan dengan seksama. Bahkan Kaito dan yang lainnya sudah berhenti makan roti melon dan menonton drama dengan khidmat. Di konter, ibu kantin sudah banjir air mata. Dia kehabisan tissu hingga terpaksa meper di jas milik Kiyoteru. Gumi sibuk memotret dan Miku merekam momen dengan kamera ponsel. Untuk dokumentasi sekolah, kata mereka.

"Aku suka...,"—para penonton menahan napas saat Gakupo menggantungkan jawabannya—"terong."

Luka terhenyak. Semua orang terhenyak.

Gakupo lebih cinta terong daripada sama cewek.

"... KITA PUTUS!"

Luka berlari pergi. Gakupo tidak menahan. Drama usai. Begitu pula hubungan dua sejoli itu. Samar-samar, terdengar lagu 'We Are The Champion' diputar. Momen yang tidak tepat. Semua orang menoleh dengan tatapan hina. Rupanya itu Yuuma. Dia senang luar biasa. Akhirnya, Gakupo dan Luka putus. AKHIRNYA!

(Rupanya gosip yang beredar itu benar; Yuuma sudah lama naksir Luka.)

Para penonton pun bertanya-tanya, apa Yuuma pada akhirnya akan mendekati Luka? Apa Luka akan _move on_ dari Gakupo dan menerima cinta Yuuma, ataukah Luka lebih memilih gantung diri pakai sumbu kompor di dapur rumah? Apakah hubungan Gakupo dan terongnya akan baik-baik saja? Saksikan terus kisah mereka di Terongmu Bukan Pacarmu. Tayang setiap Senin sampai Jum'at pukul 8 malam hanya di Utau Channel—

Gakupo menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghapus ingatan (ngaco) yang saat ini bersliweran di kepalanya.

Oke. Jadi, singkatnya Gakupo dan Luka putus karena terong. Rupanya benar apa kata Patrick; Pemujaan yang berlebihan itu tidak sehat.

Dan kembali pada alur cerita, karena Gakupo bukan maniak eskul, jadi wajar jika dia lebih memilih pulang ke rumah dan bersantai.

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini lumayan panas. Gakupo jadi mau cepat-cepat mandi terus keramas—eh.

Sampai di rumah, seperti biasa, hanya ada Gakuko (peran kedua orangtua Gakupo sengaja ditiadakan karena tidak penting). Yang tidak biasa hari itu adalah tingkah Gakuko yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya ke kamar setelah ia selesai ganti baju sambil tersenyum manis.

Gakupo hapal di luar kepala, adiknya punya maksud tertentu jika bertingkah seperti itu.

"Jadi, kau mau apa?" Gakupo _to the point_ sambil menatap waspada. Hatinya was-was.

Dia ingat, terakhir kali Gakuko bertingkah seperti ini sekitar tiga minggu lalu. Lebih tepatnya, ketika dia merengek minta tambahan uang untuk beli doujin _yaoi_—waktu itu benda yang mau dia beli adalah doujin Kurobas dengan pair _mainstream_; AominexKuroko.

Ya, meski terlihat polos minta dicubit, Gakuko adalah seorang _fujoshi_ akut (entah siapa yang meracuni otak polos adiknya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Gakupo tidak tahu). Dan, sebagai kakak, Gakupo sering menjadi target pelampiasan obsesi tidak sehat Gakuko (mengingat relasi Gakupo dengan teman laki-lakinya lumayan intim). Tapi Gakupo berani sumpah, dia bukan gay dan masih normal! Masih!

—Terakhir kali periksa sih, masih.

"Hehe ... nggak mau apa-apa kok, Kak. Cuma..."

Sikap Gakuko yang malu-malu makin membuat diri Gakupo menyusun berbagai praduga jelek.

"_Kau _ apa?"

"Itu, besok itu, kan, hari Jum'at. Aku boleh mengajak Teto dan Neru menginap di sini, kan, Kak?"

"Tenang, mereka cuma tiga hari kok di sini! Boleh, kan?"

Gakupo terdiam. Dia dihadapkan oleh keputusan yang sulit. Bahkan seorang presiden di sebuah negara maju masih memiliki beban yang lebih ringan dibanding Gakupo ketika akan menekan tombol roket nuklir dan membuat daging panggang terbesar sedunia.

Kasane Teto dan Akita Neru adalah dua sahabat adiknya yang paling karib. Kalau boleh jujur, mereka berdua adalah dua makhluk yang paling ingin dihindari Gakupo. Pengalaman mengijinkan mereka menginap di rumah setahun lalu sudah cukup memberi Gakupo pelajaran berharga.

Mereka berisik. Sangat berisik. Bahkan suara melengking Meiko ketika adu argumen dengan Kaito masih kalah kencang. Bisa dibayangkan, bagaimana nasib gendang telinga Gakupo jika ia memberi ijin dua makhluk itu menginap selama tiga hari.

"Boleh, ya?" Gakuko mengedip seduktif. _Like brother, like sister_.

"Nginep di tempat lain aja, deh."

"Ayolah, Kak..."

"Tidak."

"Please..." Tatapan anjing terbuang.

KYUUUUNNGGG! _Critical hit!_

_Kokoro_, bertahanlah! "... Tidak."

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja..."

Tidak! Jangan kalah, Gakupo. Jangan! Ini semua demi masa depanmu. Siapa yang tanggung jawab atas kerusakan gendang telingamu nanti? Atau, dalam skenario lebih buruk, bagaimana kalau kewarasanmu hilang? Tidak. Itu tidak boleh sampai terjadi. Bertahan. _Watashi wa tsuyoi! TATAKAE!_

"TIDAK!"

"KAK...!"

Gakuko hampir menangis. Ada bulir air mata yang hampir jatuh di ujung pelupuk matanya. Adiknya menangis. Gakupo, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Ugh...

"Terserah kamu, deh."

"_**Yes!**_"

Gakuko joget. Gakupo langsung berjalan ke kamar mandi. Kepalanya pusing dan dia mau mendinginkan kepala.

"Loh, kakak mau kemana?" Gakuko bertanya.

"Mau ngademin kepala."

"Keramas?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

"Tapi samponya habis."

APAA?!

"Beli dulu sana di mini market, Kak."

"Oke. Duitnya?"

"Pake uang kakaklah, masa pake uang Gakuko. Yang ngabisin sampo, kan, kakak."

Gakupo garuk-garuk aspal. Nasib memang, punya adik perhitungan.

* * *

Di mini market, mata Kaito mencari mie instan namun pikirannya mencari-cari makanan yang mampu menambah berat badan. Kehilangan kesempatan melahap mie malam tadi membuat resiko badannya tambah kurus jauh lebih tinggi.

Tidak seperti Akaito yang kelebihan rasa percaya diri, Kaito adalah anak yang punya penyakit kurang pede. Dan selama ini dia sepenuhnya menyalahkan bentuk badannya yang serupa dodol gagal yang jatuh dari lantai sepuluh sebuah gedung dan terinjak enam rombongan _marching band_ sebagai penyebab.

Kaito sering bertanya-tanya, apa yang kurang dari latihannya?

Setiap pagi dia rajin _sit-up_ dan _push-up_. Di sekolah dia rajin lari sepuluh keliling lapangan (ini bukan latihan sebenarnya, tapi dihukum guru piket karena kerap terlambat). Setiap pulang sekolah juga dia selalu latihan sepak bola. Lantas, apa yang salah? Apa?

Padahal Kaito sudah lama memimpikan punya badan yang macho dan mampu membuat para wanita klepek-klepek seperti ikan habis disiram baygon ketika melihatnya lewat. Yah, kalau tidak bisa punya badan seperti Ade Rai, yang seperti Agung Hercules gitu juga boleh, deh.

(Bedanya, Kaito ogah nyanyi dangdut sambil manggil-manggil mbak Astuti. Dan dia juga nggak mau bawa barbel kemana-mana. Berat.)

Sejujurnya, Kaito sedikit memendam iri pada Akaito, kakak semata wayangnya. Bukan perihal kadar percaya diri, tapi perihal bentuk badan.

Harus Kaito akui, meski tampang kakaknya mirip personil boyband, tapi badan Akaito bentuknya jelas lebih bagus dan memikat ketimbang miliknya. Baru _two-packs_ sih, tapi tetap saja bikin iri.

Adalah sebuah ironi bagi Kaito. Anak yang sudah lama berkecimpung di dunia olah raga seperti dia belum berhasil mendapat badan yang gagah berotot meski setiap pagi sudah rutin jungkir balik melakukan _push-up_ dan _sit-up_ sampai pernah keseleo dan harus dilarikan ke tukang urut terdekat.

Suatu hari, Akaito pernah berinisiatif menghibur adiknya supaya dia tidak selalu berkecil hati. Namun, pada akhirnya, yang dia lakukan hanya menepuk pundak Kaito kemudian berlalu setelah memberi hiburan tak berguna.

"Yang sabar ya, Dek. Mungkin ini sudah suratan nasib kamu punya badan kurus," dan "Ambil sisi positifnya saja, Dek. Berkat punya badan kurus, kamu jadi nggak dikejar-kejar dan diintip mandi sama _fangirl_. Nggak kayak aku. Yah, emang bener sih kata orang-orang; lahir dengan wajah ganteng itu susah."

Bahkan saat berusaha menghibur pun, Akaito masih sempat-sempatnya narsis. Kebiasaan memang mengerikan.

Kaito jadi meragukan maksud baik Akaito. Dia sebenarnya mau menghibur atau mau menegaskan betapa jomplang jarak antara dia dan Kaito, sih?

Dasar kakak durhaka.

Sebagai adik yang tertindas, Kaito hanya bisa berdo'a semoga abangnya cepat taubat dan kembali ke jalan yang lurus.

Kaito berhenti di depan rak yang menjajakan makanan instan dan mengambil cukup banyak mie untuk dikonsumsi warga satu RT.

Biar dibilang tidak punya uang, tapi kalau untuk beli mie instan (apalagi ini berkaitan dengan jatah makan selama seminggu) sih, Kaito masih mampu. Untung sebelum pulang tadi dia sempat pinjam uang sama Gumiya—eh, keceplosan.

Begitu selesai mengambil mie, anak itu pun berjalan santai menuju kasir. Sambil berjalan, pikirannya melayang.

Mulai hari ini sampai seminggu ke depan, dia akan tinggal sendiri. Terdengar biasa-biasa saja memang, tapi kalau boleh jujur, ini adalah kali pertama Kaito benar-benar ditinggal sendiri. Tanpa orangtua ataupun Akaito. Sendiri. SENDIRI. Sengaja diulang biar _suspense_.

Kaito sadar, sebagai anak bungsu, dia adalah anak yang lumayancoret sangat manja. Dia jarang sekali melakukan sesuatu hal sendiri. Secara, orangtuanya begitu perhatian dan penyayang. Lalu kakaknya—Kaito langsung banting meja begitu mengingat Akaito. Lupakan saja makhluk merah nista yang satu itu! Lupakan!

Oke, perubahan skenario. Tuntutan dari tokoh utama. Mari kita lewati bagian Akaito. Kembali lagi ke fokus cerita. Orangtua Kaito adalah orangtua yang penyayang, terutama terhadap si bungsu. Bisa dibilang, Kaito adalah anak yang dimanja. Mau makan? Dimasakin. Bajunya kotor? Dicuciin. Mau tidur? Didongengin. Mau uang jajannya ditambah? Dicuekin.

Ya, bahkan orangtua paling perhatian sekalipun akan berpikir dua kali dan pura-pura tuli ketika anaknya tiba-tiba minta tambahan uang jajan. Tidak percaya? Coba sendiri. Kalau bisa ngasih alasan tokcer sih, (mungkin) dikasih. Kalau tidak? Boro-boro dikasih lebih, paling dapatnya cuma omelan. Kalau nasib sedang apes, malah dapat pentungan gagang sapu atau sabetan gantungan baju.

_Trust me, it works!  
_

Kita kembali lagi. Seumur hidup, Kaito terus-menerus dilayani dan hanya bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang standar-standar saja (kalau disuruh masak, dia cuma bisa masak makanan instan. Kalau disuruh mencuci baju, entah hasilnya bisa bersih dan kinclong atau masih kotor). Jadi, ketika orangtuanya pergi seperti saat ini, tentulah Kaito seperti anak kucing kehilangan induk yang terjebak di tengah jalan tol, di mana kendaraan roda empat melaju dengan rata-rata kecepatan di atas 60 km/jam. Salah langkah sedikit, dia bisa metamorfosis jadi pepes. Tinggal ambil nasi sepiring, lalu makan. Hati senang, perut kenyang.

"Semuanya jadi —piip— Yen."

Kaito mengerjap. Terlalu asyik melamun, dia tidak sadar sudah berada di depan kasir. Bahkan belanjaannya sudah dihitung dan dikemas rapi dalam kantong plastik. Kaito segera mengambil uang dari dalam dompet, membayar belanjaannya, dan berlalu.

Dengan ini, hari-hari neraka Kaito resmi dimulai.

* * *

**To be Continued **

* * *

kebiasaan saya kalo nulis fic humor; nggak konsen sama plot cerita. selalu ada beberapa bagian yang melebar, sedangkan plot awal baru masuk di tengah-tengah atau akhir cerita. untuk chapter ini, of course yang saya maksud adalah bagian Gakupo putus dengan Luka. entah kenapa saya pengen banget masukin bagian itu, walaupun akhirnya malah bikin plotnya lambat "orz. apa lebih baik saya cari beta reader aja, ya?

anyway, makasih atas review kalian di chapter nggak nyangka yang review bakal banyak. look, saya bukan author yang sering dapet review segunung sih, ya. jadi, dapet review di atas 5 aja udah mewah banget dan, jujur aja, saya agak grogi karena ini. I mean, dapet review di atas perkiraan itu bikin saya putar otak dan terus berusaha supaya cerita ini 'worth it'. jadi, harapan saya nggak muluk-muluk; semoga chapter ini saya berhasil konsisten dengan humor seperti di chapter awal dan semoga kalian (para readers) tetep enjoy ngikutin cerita ini.

oh, satu lagi kelupaan. mungkin nanti, saya nggak akan fokus ke humor di beberapa bagian cerita. so, please bear with me C:

saya mau balesin review anon dan yang login tapi belum sempet saya bales lewat PM. feel free to skip C:

**#Nekuro Yamikawa**: saya juga nggak nyangka bisa bikin perut beelze kempes /plak. makasih udah review C:

**#Zeita Hikari**: syukur deh kalo nggak bashing chara. hehee makasih, ya :)

**#Usagi Yumi**: halo, Yumi-chan C: well, sebenernya ini harusnya dipublish di FIEI, dan chara asli yang saya pake itu Tsurugi brothers. Tapi, karena nanti jadinya bakal OOC banget (please, aku udah terlalu banyak nyampah fic OOC di sana "orz) jadi saya publish di sini aja. Kaito ternyata cocok juga buat gantiin Alaysuke 8D /digilesKyousuke. Yak, makasih banyak udah review :))))

**#Yuu Nisshoku**: halo, Yuu. salam kenal, ya. OuO saya datlostpanda. silahkan panggil lunlun aja biar gampang. nggak nyambung ya, nama panggilannya? biarin. yang penting Mintz(?) /dirajam. hehe makasih, ya. saya seneng ada yang suka bagian itu. once again, thaanks~ C:

**#NagiYona**: makasih, makasih. aduh, saya jadi malu /gelundungan /ditendang. keep reading, ya (:

**#Chisami Fuka**: iya, nih. bang, Kaito cocok di humor. makasih reviewnya C:

**#Neroritsu**: saya usahakan sebisa saya. makasih udah review ^^9

**#Chairin** : sama-sama. seneng deh kalo cerita saya bisa bikin orang ketawa AqA typo di chapter kemaren akan segera saya bereskan dan diusahakan diminalisir untuk ke depannya. Thanks sudah menemukan typo ;)

**#WWW**: siapa nih yang mirip abang kamu? Kaito? Akaito? OuO /dilempar gegara kepo/

**#Joker Jojobas**: hehee terima kasiiiih. chapter 2 syudah hadir. semoga bisa lucu kayak chapter pertama x3

**#ef-face**: syukur deh kalo kocak. ini udah update. makasih udah review C:

**#vermiehans**: makasiiiiiih ^/v/^ /malu. eits, cukup ada satu makhluk narsis macam Akaito di sini /kemudiandilemparcabe. makasih udah review, dan makasih juga udah ninggalin jejak review di fic-fic lama saya~ aku padamuu / /dor.

**#regiita. a. p**: hehee ini udah dilanjut. makasiiiih udah nyempetin review, yaaa 8Db

**#Byakko Hiyorin**: iya, namanya juga anak kecil. jadi, siapapun pasti disayang :3 pair? saya nggak tau, tapi kemungkinan nggak ada. tapi kalo sekedar hints sih ada ;D

**#Draga07**: OHOK! IT-IT CAN'T BE-ANOTHER FUJO! WEEEEYYYY! akhirnya nemu yang satu alam sama saya di fandom ini /terharu /dirajamrame-rame. wwww tapi hints incest-nya cuma bisa saya sebar di chapter pertama aja, nih. huhu. l-loh? baca Debris juga? Q/A/Q ma-makasih yaaa, saya seneng loh ada yang suka sama cerita itu /malu /dilempargunting. makasih reviewnya C/:

udah~ ada yang reviewnya belum dibales? kalau ada, maaf, ya. QAQ

akhir kata, saya undur diri dulu. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. kritik, saran, dan flame yang membangun amat dinanti. C:

salam,  
lunlun aka datlostpanda


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** inkonsistensi bahasa, humor garing, klise, alay, delele. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

**Vocaloid** (c) Yamaha, Crypton, Internet, etc.

**Extra Disclaimer:**

Judul sinetron/produk/atau apa pun yang disebut di sini, bukan punya saya.**  
**  
**I gain no commercial profit.**

**#3**

* * *

Kalau orang lain bilang ditinggal sendiri adalah salah satu bentuk nikmat, bagi Kaito sendirian di rumah sama dengan gubuk derita.

Minimnya bahan makanan yang tersedia, membuat Kaito berpikir untuk melakukan survey dab mencari swalayan mana yang punya tingkat keamanan rendah. Setelah hasil survey didapat, ia akan mendatangi tempat itu dan merampok bahan-bahan sembako di sana. Lupakan asas kemanusiaan. Ini demi menyambung hidup. Dunia itu kejam. _This is Spartaaaaa_!

Bohong, kok.

Kaito bukan anak yang nekat menjarah sembako secara ilegal di swalayan cuma karena bahan pangan di rumah nyaris tidak ada.

Lagipula kalau dipikir sekali lagi, mau ibunya meninggalkan banyak bahan makanan sekalipun rasanya tingkat kemakmuran tidak akan banyak bertambah. Salahkan _skill_ memasak Kaito yang mengerikan.

Satu jam yang lalu Kaito telah menyusun niat untuk coba memasak nasi. Ini patut diberi apresiasi mengingat rekam sejarah seorang Shion Kaito yang mencatat bahwa seumur hidupnya belum pernah memasak sesuatu selain masakan instan.

Dalam keadaan biasa, Kaito biasanya akan lari ke sebuah restoran siap saji, dan memesan satu potong ayam, burger keju, atau makanan apa pun yang mampu menghancurkan program diet seorang wanita karena jumlah kalorinya begitu mengerikan.

Tapi Kaito mengurungkan niat untuk menghamburkan uang karena teringat beberapa waktu lalu pemerintah telah menaikkan tarif BBM dan sekarang harga hampir seluruh barang yang beredar di masyarakat juga ikut naik.

Kenaikan harga minyak dunia memang membuat pemerintah negara mana pun terpaksa mengeluarkan sebuah keputusan sulit; NAIK HARGA. Tentu saja, banyak masyarakat yang protes dengan keputusan ini karena naiknya harga minyak ikut menyulut naiknya harga sembako. Ini menimbulkan efek yang begitu luas.

Tidak hanya kalangan ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang kebakaran jenggot karena harga kebutuhan dapur mereka jadi melonjak (biasanya uang belanja cukup untuk beli ayam dan sayuran bahkan masih ada kembalian yang cukup buat nambah biaya perawatan di salon, sekarang musti gigit jari karena buat beli kangkung satu ikat saja uang belanjanya pas-pasan. Kadang malah nombok), anak-anak SMA Crypton juga ikut kena dampak.

Kagamine Len, seorang siswa kelas satu, yang tadinya bisa dapat delapan hingga sepuluh buah permen dengan uang kembalian naik bus, kini cuma bisa dapat (paling banyak) enam buah. Belum dihitung lirikan judes dari mbak-mbak yang jaga warung.

Lain Len, lain pula Gakupo. Pemuda yang familier dengan warna ungu ini mengaku harus mengkorting jumlah sampo yang ia habiskan dalam rutinitas keramas yang begitu sakral.

Dalam satu hari, biasanya dia keramas sampai 4 kali dan bisa menghabiskan 8 hingga 10 bungkus sampo. Dengan harga yang kini melambung, jadwal keramas Gakupo jadi berubah. Dulu sehari empat kali, sekarang jadi seminggu sekali.

Perubahannya memang begitu jomplang.

Kaito ingat setelah Gakupo selesai berkeluh-kesah, dia, Mikuo, Gumiya, dan Yuuma (yang tadinya mendengarkan dengan penuh simpati) langsung menjauh sepuluh langkah dari makhluk itu. Mata mereka menatap Gakupo seolah ia adalah makhluk paling hina di muka bumi.

Situasi makin buruk karena tiba-tiba saja Mikuo berbisik dengan kejam pada Gumiya.

"Pantesan tadi kepalaku gatel-gatel waktu deket-deket sama Gakupo."

Di tahap itu, mereka bertiga sudah bertekad untuk memutus tali pertemanan dengan Gakupo. Persetan dengan solidaritas. Biarlah mereka dicap sebagai pengkhianat, yang penting kesehatan rambut mereka tetap terjaga.

Esoknya, sebuah fakta mencengangkan terungkap ke hadapan khalayak.

Ternyata bukan Gakupo yang menyebabkan kepala Mikuo gatal-gatal, tapi memang dasar sang pemuda Hatsune saja yang berketombe. Kaito dan kawan-kawan pun merasa bersalah dan akhirnya minta maaf karena telah sembarangan menuduh Gakupo.

Pesan Moral: Dilarang berprasangka buruk dan sembarangan menuduh seseorang.

Pesan Moral Sebenarnya: Keramaslah secukupnya.

Singkat cerita, kenaikan harga membawa penderitaan buat masyarakat. Terlebih pada tokoh utama kita, Kaito, yang harus berjuang untuk bisa _survive_ dari kejamnya dunia. Keadaan makin buruk karena setelah semua harga naik, orangtua Kaito tak kunjung memperlihatkan tanda-tanda akan menaikkan uang jajan. Tentu saja, dampak yang terjadi adalah satu.

Kesejahteraan Kaito menurun. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kaito harus tegas menggalangkan gerakan penghematan. Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, Kaito _nggak_ punya duit.

Mau jajan di restoran siap saji, _nggak _ punya duit. Mau pulang naik bus, _nggak_ punya duit. Mau ngajak Miku nonton bareng, _nggak_ punya duit. Saat ini Kaito tak lebih dari seorang siswa yang merana karena bokek.

Kaito hanya bisa tersenyum getir sambil garuk-garuk aspal meratapi nasibnya yang begitu ngenes. Oh, beginikah perasaan anak kos saat akhir bulan—kelaparan dan tidak punya uang?

Tapi setidaknya anak kos masih lebih beruntung dibanding Kaito.

Kalau anak kos, meski kelaparan, masih bisa berharap ada salah satu temannya datang sambil menenteng satu kantong kresek yang di dalamnya berisi sesuatu. Kuah sup.

Eits, jangan salah. Meski kadar gizi kuah sup tidak lebih baik dari makanan yang dikonsumsi kucing sehari-hari, tapi saat lapar melanda, kuah sup dan nasi pun tampak begitu mewah. Saat di makan, rasanya sangat nikmat. Hidup jadi makin bermakna.

Kejamnya rasa lapar memang mampu mengubah pandangan orang.

Sedangkan Kaito (yang apesnya sedang sendirian di rumah) tidak bisa mengharapkan siapa pun. Yang bisa ia harapkan cuma hal-hal mustahil.

Misalnya, ada _delivery pizza_ yang salah alamat dan mengantar pesanan ke rumahnya. Atau yang lebih ekstrem, sebuah pesawat Boeing pengangkut katering untuk pesta pernikahan anak presiden yang melintas tiba-tiba saja mengalami gangguan mesin karena kelebihan muatan. Mempertimbangkan keselamatan awak pesawat, sang pilot akhirnya membuat sebuah keputusan berat dengan membuang semua muatan. Kebetulan saja barang muatannya (berupa makanan katering yang porsinya cukup untuk konsumsi sebuah hajatan yang mengundang warga sekecamatan) jatuh menimpa atap rumah Kaito. Kaito mendadak hidup sejahtera.

Iya, Kaito tahu kok semua itu mustahil. Makanya, saat ini dia sedang merenung di ruang tamu. Tangan menopang dagu. Napas dihela dalam-dalam. Wajah remaja itu terlihat suram.

Niat Kaito untuk masak nasi sudah menguap sejak ia ingat kata-kata ibunya.

"Kalau mau memasak nasi, tidak boleh sembarangan. Takaran airnya harus tepat."

Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, takaran yang tepat itu berapa banyak?

Karena tidak tahu, akhirnya Kaito memutuskan untuk memasak selain nasi. Indomie. Namun, entah karena suratan tangan yang apes atau apa, Kaito malah membuat dapurnya nyaris kebakaran. Satu setengah jam sebelum kejadian itu, Kaito berniat mencuci pakaian tapi mesin cucinya malah hampir meledak karena deterjen yang dimasukkan kelewat banyak.

Kaito benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bahkan saat sedang sendirian di rumah pun nasibnya selalu apes. Apa dia memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk hidup damai dan sejahtera seperti yang lain?

Sebagai seorang anak, dia pun merasa gagal. Kaito pun menjadi galau. Frustasi. Hati pemuda itu terasa pedih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Rambutnya kusut. Giginya kuning. Badannya bau. Setelah diselidiki, rupanya Kaito belum mandi.

Kaito pun segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk menyucikan diri.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tak lama setelah Kaito selesai mandi, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Setelah turun ke bawah dan membuka pintu, dia agak sedikit terkejut.

Kaito melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dia mengenal orang itu. Seorang gadis seumurannya membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya tertata mangkuk dan piring berisi makanan. Wangi yang menguar dari makanan tersebut membuat cacing-cacing dalam perut Kaito berteriak riuh menuntut perbaikan gizi.

Kaito mengenali sosok di hadapannya sebagai Sakine Meiko.

Meiko adalah teman sepermainan Kaito sejak bayi, sekaligus tetangga dan teman sekelas. Sebenarnya dia teman sepermainan Akaito juga, cuma Akaito tidak mau mengakuinya. Akaito memang punya dendam pribadi pada gadis itu.

Waktu kecil, Kaito, Meiko, dan Akaito sering sekali main bersama. Dari main masak-masakan, rumah-rumahan, sampai dokter-dokteran. Dan selama mereka main bersama, Akaito adalah pihak yang paling sering dirugikan dan diperlakuan tidak adil.

Ketika mereka bertiga main rumah-rumahan, Meiko selalu kedapatan peran jadi ibu, Kaito jadi anak, Akaito jadi hewan peliharaan. Ketika main masak-masakan, Meiko kedapatan peran jadi pengunjung restoran, Kaito jadi koki, dan Akaito jadi tukang sapu.

Akaito sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia, selaku anak tertua, mau saja menerima peran hina seperti hewan peliharaan atau tukang sapu.

Pernah pada suatu hari, karena lelah terus-menerus didiskriminasi, Akaito akhirnya ngambek dan mengunci diri di kamar, tapi kemudian keluar lagi setelah disogok dengan sepuluh buah permen loli oleh Meiko.

Akaito senang.

Namun beberapa hari kemudian Akaito kembali murung, sadar harga dirinya begitu murah.

Meiko sejak kecil adalah gadis yang sedikit _tomboy_. Jago olahraga, jago berkelahi, dan jago memanfaatkan kelemahan orang lain demi kepentingan pribadi. Bakatnya yang terakhir itu memang sering mengundang kontroversi dari banyak pihak.

Masih hangat dalam ingatan Kaito waktu Akaito menolak dengan kejam permohonan Meiko yang minta diajari matematika. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara Akaito yang menangis meraung-raung lantaran koleksi majalah pornonya dibakar habis oleh Meiko.

Sejak saat itu, Akaito resmi bertekuklutut dan tidak pernah berani menolak permintaan Yang Mulia Meiko.

Sebagai informasi tambahan, Meiko punya sebuah prestasi yang begitu ia banggakan; mendapat sabuk hitam saat masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMP.

Pernah ada berita di koran tentang seorang om-om berpenampilan _dandy_ namun bertampang mesum yang terpental keluar dari dalam bus. Beritanya sangat heboh dan menggemparkan, karena (katanya) setelah kejadian itu bentuk wajah si om-om setelah itu jadi asimetris.

Tidak banyak yang tahu jika dalang di balik kejadian itu adalah Meiko. Atau, bisa dibilang yang tahu hal ini cuma Kaito dan Akaito.

Iya, yang mukul om-om itu sampai mental keluar dari bus adalah Meiko. Dan demi Tuhan, sampai detik ini Meiko tidak pernah merasa bersalah telah merubah bentuk wajah seseorang jadi seperti baru ditampar simbal.

"Biar saja. Itu namanya upaya membela diri."

Benar, saudara-saudara! Melempar orang dari dalam bus adalah salah satu upaya membela diri! Yang korban adalah Meiko! Perempuan mana yang tak murka kalau pantatnya yang sensitif dan masih perawan diremas om-om mesum saat tengah berdesak-desakan dalam bus?

Meiko masih berbaik hati cuma melemparnya dari bus. Kalau seandainya waktu itu ia teriak minta tolong pada penumpang lain, niscaya om-om itu sudah tewas kena hukum rajam. Keadilan harus ditegakkan!

Dua bersaudara Shion terhenyak saat mendengar pengakuan (dosa) Meiko. Dalam hati, mereka memikirkan sesuatu. Jika melempar orang dari dalam bus adalah sebuah refleks yang normal dan dimiliki oleh setiap perempuan, maka setiap hari akan ada banyak laki-laki beterbangan keluar dari bus. Horror.

(Jika itu sampai terjadi, maka orang-orang mesum seperti Akaito harus buru-buru taubat nasuhah.)

"Meiko," Kaito menyapa dan tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan basa-basi. Dari barang yang dibawa Meiko, Kaito sudah tahu jika gadis itu datang untuk mengantar makanan. Sepertinya Nyonya Sakine habis masak dalam porsi besar. Rejeki memang selalu datang pada waktunya. Terima kasih, Tuhan. Engkau begitu adil.

"Hanya datang mengantar makanan," Meiko menjawab kalem. "Mama tadi masak terlalu banyak."

Kaito menerima nampan berisi makanan yang disodorkan Meiko dengan suka cita. Terbayang nanti malam dia bisa tidur nyenyak dengan perut kenyang.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak." Kaito tersenyum. Supaya terkesan sopan, dia pun berbasa-basi. "Harusnya tidak perlu repot-repot begini, Mei."

Gadis berambut cokelat di hadapannya membalas dengan tersenyum. "Iya. Nanti aku bilang ke Mama supaya besok-besok masak dengan porsi secukupnya saja dan tidak perlu ngasih makanan ke kamu."

Kaito kicep seketika.

"Sudah, ya. Dah." Gadis itu pun berlalu dengan santai. Meninggalkan Kaito yang masih membatu dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

Ingin rasanya Kaito memanggil Meiko dan bersujud minta maaf atas kata-katanya (Kaito cukup sadar diri, tanpa hibah makanan mungkin dirinya akan langsung jadi penderita busung lapar), tapi yang bersangkutan sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam rumah.

Di tahap ini, Kaito tidak tahu harus tertawa getir, menangis, atau mengubur diri hidup-hidup di halaman belakang.

Kaito menghela napas. Yah, setidaknya malam ini dia tidak akan dihantui rasa lapar. Kebutuhan makan esok hari, bisa diurus nanti.

Pemuda itu pun menutup pintu, menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat.

* * *

**[ To Be Continued ]  
**

* * *

kalo ada yang bertanya-tanya, kenapa saya gambarin Gakupo sebagai orang yang suka keramas, salahin rambutnya Gakupo yang begitu panjang dan berkilau. saya percaya dia rajin keramas (bahkan mungkin sampai creambath di salon) untuk menjaga kesehatan rambutnya. #oke #ngaco #tergilas

maaf banget lama update. akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa saya susah banget curi-curi waktu buat nulis fic 8"""D

ngomong-ngomong, saya mau bilang kalo saya bakal hiatus untuk waktu yang tidak terbatas. #der

mood saya buat bikin humor lagi naik-turun. anggap aja saya mau semedi sampai mood saya balik. bukan berarti saya berenti nulis sih (soalnya draft buat chapter 4 juga sebenernya udah setengah jadi), tapi cuma mau istirahat biar pikiran nggak sumpek 8""")

baiklah, saya mau bales review anon dulu. yang login, reviewnya udah dibales lewat PM, yaa. C:

**#ReiShanvira28** hehehe makasih. saya coba supaya terus lanjut. sankyuu udah ninggalin jejak di fic saya, yaaa (:

**#aiharra** oh, ya? saya juga kaito loh, berarti kita sama, yaa ^q^ engg, kayaknya nggak ada adegan pencuri itu, dan ya; watashi wa tsuyoi, tatakae saya comot dari SnK hehee x) makasih ya, udah review C:

makasih ya, buat kalian yang udah review di chapter kemaren. buat yang review dengan akun, jangan bosen ngobrol sama saya, ya (dan maaf kalo responnya suka lama orz) C:

* * *

**Preview untuk chapter depan:**

"BOCAH KURANG AJAR! KALAU SAMPAI KETEMU, KUCABUT TULANG RUSUKMU SATU-SATU!"

"HIIIII! Nggak pake celana!"

"Katanya Gakupo minum Baygon gara-gara sakit hati. Sekarang dia gatal-gatal, gusi berdarah, dan kejang-kejang dengan mulut berbusa karena komplikasi. Denger-denger sih, dia makan upil juga. Hiii ... jorok, ya?"

* * *

kritik dan saran sangat dinanti.

salam,  
datlostpanda


End file.
